Jelously the UNinvited party guest
by The Fresh Princess
Summary: Paige and Matt, her teacher finally get together. Will their newly found romance survive or will Paige ruin it by getting jelous of her former beau? Who will stay together and who will break it all off? Part one has arrived, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


_Part One_

_ The past few days have been like a slice of Heaven. Being with Matt is wonderful, even the sneaking around.The meeting at the bus stop, the looks he gives me in class. The way he helps my poses during yoga, _I think to myself off in a daydream as I sit in my english class. Spring had dawned on Degrassi and celebrate by wearing my denim skirt.

Marco prods me with the end of his _Ticonderoga_ pencil. I shake my head and come back to earth and focus my attention back to class, where everyone's eyes are on me.

"Paige?" Ms. Quan asks me from the front of the classroom.

"Yes?" I prop my fist up under my chin.

"Your homework, pass it up," she repeats to me as she collects the piles from the other tables.

"Oh yea," I turn to Ellie with my paper, "Be a doll and hand this up will you?" Ellie barely smiles and grabs my paper and hands it up.

Ms. Quan wraps up class and assigns us our homework, I quickly jot it down on a blank piece of notebook paper and gather up my things. Marco and I start to walk out of class together.

"Paige, you're really hung up over Mr. O," Marco says as he fixes a piece of dark brown hair.

"Marco, not hung up," I lower my voice to a whisper, "_dating_" I flip my hair over my shoulder.

Marco's jaw drops as he pushes up a sleeve showing his tanned skin, "Paige, he's a teacher!"

"Student teacher Marco," I correct him, "I'd expect you of all people to understand. You are dating my _brother_."

Marco looks insulted for a total of a second before he comes to a halt in the middle of the crowded hallway, students flowing around us, "Fine, but if you two get caught it's going to be big trouble."

I'm not sure what he says, I'm busy looking over his shoulder at Spinner and Manny. Marco quickly picks up that I'm not into his lecture and sighs, "Paige what are you staring at?"

"Spin and Manny," I say.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous," Marco says.

"No, why would I be?" I say, but I know that I don't sound that convincing.

"Hey, just asking. Anyway I gotta go call Dillon about our date on Friday," Marco says and with a wave starts to walk off into the crowd of Degrassi students. I only smile and wave back as I go back to spying on Spinner and Manny.

It's cold as I walk to the bus stop, it's sping but it's probably about forty out and it's only seven thirty. I reach the bus stop and I bend down to rub my bare legs, which are freezing now. It's quiet and the only sound is the few cars that drive pass the school every so often.

Eventually a car pulls up and the window rolls down, for a second I back away only to relize it's Matt. He smiles, "Hey, get in we're going to my place."

I smile back and get in the car. As I open the car door a blast of heat greets me and I slide onto the vinyl seats.

"I thought you weren't going to show," I said, I let out a big sigh, relieved that he had come.

"Late, maybe, stand you up, never," He assured me as he leaned in to kiss me. He only holds it for no more than a second before he turns back to the road and we slowly drive off.

"Are you sure no one is going to see us together?" I ask if only just to brake the silence as we drive.

"Very sure. Well, Spinner is supposed to drop his book report off, but he won't be coming until eight thirty," Matt said.

I frown. I hadn't been planning on staying past eight thirty, but I didn't want to be rushed out, especially by Spinner. So I let out a long sigh and look out the window at the empty streets.

Soon we come to a stop in front of what looks like an apartment complex. Quietly we sneak out of the car as walk around the back where I can barely make out Matt fumbling with his keys to open the fence. He holds the wooden door open as we enter a nice patio. From I can see the other apartments' lights glowing, even some people in a couple of the windows. I stand by the door and wait for Matt to unlock his back door. He does and we enter a dark kitchen, he turns on the lights, "So we're here."

I set my purse on a wooden stool and take a good look around. It seemed pretty normal, work spread out on the table, an open bag of chips lying around. Matt rushes around to tidy up while I walk in even more. I peek down the hall where I can spy a bathroom and what looks like a bedroom. My heart beats a little faster with the thought of his bedroom.

Matt comes over to me with a cup of coffee, he hands a cup to me and I take it, "Thanks."

He leads us into the living room and turns on the stereo and some rock music comes on, "You like music?"

"Oh yeah," I say as I slide on the couch next to him.

"Me too," Matt adjusts the volume.

I couldn't help but get a little steamed, he's led me back to his home and we have yet to kiss for more than a second. I decide to make a move, so I rest my hand on his knee hoping for a positive reaction, or any reaction at all.

Matt awkwardly slides off the couch and heads back to the stereo, "Any type of music you want to listen to? Rock? Rap? Heavy metal?" He asks nervously. I've never seen him act this nervous, he's acting like it's the first time he's ever met a girl.

"How about something slow," I suggest.

"Fine," He replies and soon the music slows down. I then decide to make my move. I leave my spot on the couch and fling my arms around his neck.

"Paige, maybe not -" Matt starts to say but I quickly cut him off.

I press my lips onto his and finally he responds. I feel like I'm melting in his arms, and I'm loving it. I slowly move my hands down from his neck and I start to unbutton his shirt

He gently grabs my wrist and says, "Paige, I think we're going a little too fast. Lets slow it down," He leans back in to kiss me again when I hear a cough from by the door.

Automatically we snap our heads toward the door where we Spinner in the doorway holding his report. For about a split second I think maybe he saw nothing, but the look on his face and his jaw almost to the floor tess me otherwise.

Like it? I hope so! For those who do part two is on the way! Don't miss out!


End file.
